Starfall
by writerofthewanderingsuns
Summary: Based off the Movie Stardust. Inukag AU. To win the heart of his beloved, an outsider ventures beyond his home to retrieve her a gift, a fallen star. There will be one smut chapter eventually.
1. Chapter 1 updated

Kagome:

 _A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?"_  
 _Pointless really._

 _Do the stars gaze back?_

 _Now that's a question-_  
 _But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our story really begins here, 500 years ago, at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England, where a letter arrived, containing a very strange inquiry._  
 _It had come from a country boy and the scientist who read it thought it might be a practical joke of some kind. But he duly wrote a reply politely explaining that the query was nonsense, and posted it to the boy who lived in a village called Wall, so named, the boy had said, for the wall that ran alongside it._

 _A wall that, according to local folklore, hid an extraordinary secret._

* * *

"See anything you like?" The woman in blue asked with a voice that teased his nerve-endings. He was grateful she did not try to peer at his face. Perhaps she did not care. Perhaps she was being polite.

Deft fingers slipped through the silks on the table and paused on a caramel cloth embroidered with gold. He could sense the magical properties on them all. "What do you recommend?"

"Not the one you're holding." Her smile was infectious for a human. Perhaps the woman who had gone to the Slaughtered Prince for a pint was not the one to have imbued these items with spells.

Forearms lifted to guide a cloth from a drawer. She handed over the material and no doubt noticed his claws. Eyelashes flitted away politely. " _I_ would request a seamstress to make this into a coat. I can do it myself if you like."

"What _properties_ does it hold?"

She feigned offense, bringing a smirk to his lips. "Why it brings good fortune."

He didn't care what it did at this point. His voice gave nothing away, "And what does it cost?"

A cunning smile curved her cheeks. "A kiss."

* * *

"It's an enchanted beaded chain." He heard her say.

"I wandered here from the other side of the wall as a child. I have been enslaved by this witch, Urasue, ever since."  
"I cannot free you?" The pale prince whispered beneath his hood, his kind eyes glowing beneath his shadowed expression. A clawed hand retreated back within his cloak. He did not believe in slavery, and that was something he would fix when he was King.  
"I can only be liberated by her death." She shrugged, apparently used to the notion.

He also did not care for murder though he had committed the atrocity himself a hundred times over.

"If you must live as a servant, how may I _serve_ you just once?" A delicate finger enticed him forward into the carriage in answer.

* * *

The old witch sat at a table in the corner. Wiry gray hair framed bulging eyes and pursed red lips. She gulped down some strong alcohol and he watched her wrinkled, bony throat as she downed the last of it.

That would be where he would watch the life drain out of her. Back against the wall across the room, he sipped his beer and watched, waited.

Eventually, she wandered her way out and down the alley. Though he could tell she was far from sober, caution is what assured his chance of keeping his head. A witch was not to be trifled with if one wanted to live. This one _smelled_ old. Old and powerful.

The witch had no chance.

* * *

Later that night, the stars would witness him carry the beautiful woman, Izayoi, through the forest he knew so well, and place her beyond the stones that cut off his future domain, wrapped in fire silk for luck, a part of the beaded chain that he'd cut off in her pocket. He knew his dream of running away to live an ordinary life and to raise a family that didn't wish to kill one another was impossible. His sons would shed blood if they caught wind of his scent on her.

* * *

Kagome: _So the scientist was wrong. The wall had successfully done its job of hiding the magical kingdom of Stormhold. The woman Izayoi was grateful to be able to live a normal life, able to forget the years she'd spent as a slave._

 _But soon the signs began to appear. For carried safely between worlds in her womb was an unborn halfling._

 _A letter had been left at the wall not long after she'd taken a husband in hopes of help in raising this child. The guardian of the wall said it was to be given to her child who had been named by his father._

 _Inuyasha_

* * *

He stepped out, wildflowers in hand, and shut the door behind him.

 _The baby Inuyasha had grown up, outliving his mother and adoptive father, knowing nothing of his peculiar heritage other than its physical traits that had him considered an outsider for his differences and long life._

 _But nevermind about how the infant became a boy. This is the story about how Inuyasha becomes a man, a much greater challenge altogether. For to achieve it, he must win the heart of his one true love._

He picked up a pebble and threw it. He froze in anticipation when the window made a clang in response.

The girls within all looked at each other, filled with sudden excitement. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all looked to their friend with sparkles in their eyes. They all practically flew to the window in giggles.

The black haired young lass unhooked the latch and called out instinctively, "Onigumo?" Only to be disappointed.

 _Why is she expecting that asshole?_ "Uh no. It's Inuyasha."

"Oh." She replied. Though she saw the flowers in his hand, she asked, "Did I leave something at the shop?"

"Uh no I just thought to bring some-"

He smelled the disgusting, familiar cologne and narrowly dodged the swipe of a fencing sword, only to have the flowers smushed to the ground beneath Onigumo's foot.

"Mutt. Shop-boy by day, peeping tom by night. If anyone found you lurking outside an unmarried woman's window, you'd lose the only job you can have."

Before a growl escaped him, she stopped them both, "Onigumo! There's no need to be like that!"

The asshole with brown, perfectly wind-swept locks retreats at her fiery ire. She despised violence. And they both knew that. Inuyasha's ears droop at her expression.

He made a face at the nauseating smell of roses in Onigumo's hands. The rich bastard was also trying to woo the lovely maiden. Feh. Like he knew a thing.

He'd watched Kikyo grow up, knew every little thing, every quirk about her. Then this asshole comes along from out of town thinking to marry her.

"Please don't start anything Inuyasha."

He hadn't realized he'd been glaring hard at the man, slowly advancing and cracking his knuckles.

She also knew him so well, was the only one to call him by name other than his mother, whose voice he hadn't heard in decades. The last time was as he'd watched over her helplessly at her deathbed, holding her hand between his own.

"Inuyasha. Please just leave." Though he hated to, he would do anything she asked.

He turned his back, but watched the man's shadow cross the road to her door from the lamplight. He heard the window shut above and could feel rapid feet pounding down the stairs within. A male voice, her father, answered to Onigumo's knock.

But Inuyasha was already far down the dark street towards his empty home, hidden from view to all but the stars.

* * *

He was the first to arrive through the back door, per usual. Dawn had yet to come. He always worked the longest shift, since he didn't ever look or seem very tired after a normal shift. He didn't think of complaining as this is all he's ever known after his mother died, and their money had been used up paying for doctors to travel down to their little village.

Mother had refused to leave. He got the hint it had something to do with the wall. After all, she took strolls down its length every morning until her bones grew too weathered. She had some sort of attachment to it, like it held a precious memory that she cherished.

He shoved thoughts of his mother away and decided to think of something else as he stocked the shelves behind the counter, pulling multiple sacks at a time from the back room. There wasn't much to think about other than what he'd might make for supper. And even that brought his mind back to the one who taught him how to cook.

Instead he thought of Kikyo. The one positive thing in this hellhole of a village. Only to him of course, because of his unknown heritage that he knew nothing about. His mother's last words told him to go up in the attic to find his inheritance.

Once he'd set all of her items up there, he locked it away. He didn't have the heart to just toss out her things, or to be reminded of her and her scent if he left it laying around the house untouched.

A click perked his ears. The manager walked in the back and soon the store would be open again like any other day. He wished he could take Kikyo and just sail away, journey the world.

* * *

"Inuyasha." He immediately rushed to the counter, thinking his ears had deceived him. And there she was. Shock filled him that she'd come to see him. The last time had been when she was still little. When she played out in the field, picking flowers. He'd be lying in his favorite tree, oblivious to the world until she started coming to play there. He'd climbed down after the first few times. He heard her gasp when she'd noticed him the first time but then resumed her play. He'd inch over every day, wary that she may run in fear.

She never did. At first he just thought she was stupid, too stupid to run from the odd faerie boy. Yeah he heard the whispers over his mug of beer at the local inn. The next day she'd come to him, asking why he was always here. He'd told her it was his quiet place to think. Her hum and small smile had melted him. The then little Kikyo had said this was her secret spot for the best flowers.

The same place he'd picked flowers for her last night. She stood there now in intricate lilac lace, a symbol of her status. Her parents having recognized the beauty somehow resulting from the both of their typical townsfolk charm, donned their little girl in the finest of silks as she was forcefully matured into a high-mannered lass. Often she would be packed off to London to live off her Aunt's high connections and entertained male audiences over candlelit oak tables and with tea in flower-papered parlors.

That was the other thing that blocked his path. She was above him. They said she was as pure as the stars in the night, the bella of the town. Her family would disown her if she ever wanted to be his. Certainly give her no opportunity to try and run off with a faerie boy.

He could feel his manager's glare from across the way. When they were open, he was not allowed to emerge from the back room. Her red lips curved at his presence.

"K-Kikyo-"

"Might I burden you to request for a single pound of sugar?"

She could take anything from him. He'd give it all. He grabbed the nearest package of sugar and placed it on the counter.

"My family also asks for a bag of flour, a dozen eggs- Oh, do take my apology about the last- evening. Sir Onigumo may have appeared to be offensive."

He shrugged it off. There were gasps from the crowd as he swiped the items from her list onto the counter faster than any of the employees ever have, gracefully yet swiftly placing the eggs on the counter so as not to crack them.

"My family also tasked me to request a sack of potatoes and some chocolate please."

He flew through the crowd to the chocolate section, expertly placed for the children to spot and pull their mother's skirt for attention. After all, he's been at this job a long time.

He didn't need much. Just some coins for food and occasional new socks when needed. The rest of his pay was saved in a pouch by his bed.

In the spur of the moment, he blurted, "May I perhaps see you tonight?!"

Her pause gave him hope that she could be considering. "I must decline sir, but you may walk me home."

"Of course." He said without a second thought. He piled her things on one shoulder and held out his arm anxiously, looking away at the wall.

A fringe-clad arm slid around his and his heart sped up annoyingly.

It's just a walk dammit.

* * *

There went his job. He looked at the reflection of a stupid boy who was now jobless. A knock at his door had him whip around and bang his head on the pan he'd been staring at hanging on the wall. He sped over, hoping the girl of his dreams had changed her mind.

"Kaede." He looked down to the short young sister to Kikyo. He didn't mind the girl, but she was a wary child, unlike her sister.

"You wanna come in?"

Kaede peeked around him at his home. Was she expecting something to be odd about the way he lived?

"Sure."

He led her in and gestured a seat at his table, pulling the tea kettle from the flames.

"Do you still like Kikyo?"

He nearly dropped the cup he'd been reaching for from the shelf. Turning to face her, he was silent as he felt his face heat. Was it that obvious?

"Feh. What's it to you?"

She giggled, "Well it's my sister we're talking about."

A sigh left him. "I'm deluding myself, kid. My manager was right. I'm not good enough for Kikyo."

"That's poppycock!"

"Watch your mouth." He scolded as the town would expect of all their townsmen, but he smiled at her with saddened eyes, "And I'm wasting my time. I'm not like Onigumo or even any other respected farmer around here. Only a blind woman might fancy someone like me." He soured at that, for there was no one as low as him and that is how it is. He poured her a cup and pushed it across the surface to her as he took a seat. She flinched at the sight of his lengthened nails, and he regretted his manner of speech at the sight of her one eye. Distracting himself, he took note at her state of dress. Her primrose gown was the bare minimum a family here could afford, and while young Kaede had near the same charm as her sister, an unfortunate accident had marred her countenance. Common folk find damaged goods as unsavory. Remembering her purpose, she recovered quickly. Her expression was all business.

"So you stand out from the crowd. I may be young but there are many generations in this village to observe. All the men here will live unremarkable lives. They'll marry. They'll work. They'll watch their children grow up as they grow old. Then they get taken care of till they die. _You_ have so much more open to you."

"I lost my job." He gestured matter-of-factly, his hand firm against the table.

It didn't faze her. "Get another one. The farmers down south could always use an extra hand."

"What does it matter? I don't have anything to offer her but this old place." He glanced around and closed his eyes at the memories that attacked him. He'd rather find a new home if he could afford it.

His pained face told her everything. She sipped her tea in thought. "What about some of your parents' things? Surely you have some inheritance somewhere that you could put to use."

The idea brought him pain and hope.

But he would go through any hardship for Kikyo.

* * *

Hiya! I updated this chapter and I hope to keep reading the original stardust book. It has inspired me for this au again


	2. Chapter 2

Yay part 2! (This'll take forever to finish )

* * *

Wood creaked. The sound nearly visible in the quiet dusty air.

Get through this. Think of Kikyo.

He shut off his senses to reality and calmed his heart with her soul, her black hair tickling his arm, red lips whispering warmth in his ears.

His eyes softened and he relaxed. He kept her in the back of his mind as he scanned the dark attic for possible gifts. There was a knit blanket folded on a stool. Some bottles begged to be wiped clean of dust on a shelf. A quick sniff told him alcohol.

Wandering over to one of the shelves that lined the small space, he grasped a wooden box and hesitantly, pried it open a crack. Small candles. Unscented, thank god. Strong smells would trigger a memory.

Night had already fallen. There was nothing that screamed 'gift for the girl of your dreams.' How could he surprise her?

* * *

~Starfall~

* * *

He fumbled with his attire as he waited for her to come to the window. He had just withdrawn his hat from his head when her scent wafted from above. His heart sank at her groan.

"Inuyasha, I clearly said-"

"I know!" He cut in quickly, "You told me not to come. I-I have something for you. A surprise."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling the window in again. "Wait-" But it was already shut and her face had disappeared within.

He sighed. The dirt was suddenly mocking him beneath his feet. He apologized to her inside his head over and over. Why did it seem like what he wanted and what she wanted were different? She didn't want him to come to her and he did. He never wanted to leave her side.

The same lamplight from the night before highlighted his sagged shoulders, as he began to leave. Her scent coated the air around her house.

A delicate hand caught his and he smiled at the sound of her voice, "It's not my birthday for another week, you know."

* * *

~Starfall~

* * *

Kikyo gasped. The sensation filling his chest made him feel like he could soar. Strong alder saplings surrounded the field she knew so well, jeweled with orange flickering lights from white teacup candles. He'd made sure he'd laid the blanket where the least amount of flowers grew. A small cornucopia of fruits and cheeses lay center on it, accented by two bottles he'd hand-polished hours ago.

Kikyo twirled into the scene and descended to the grown, laying the skirt of her night gown around her with care. It was one of the many moments of her he'd never forget. He grabbed one of his mother's shawls from a branch and draped it around her. Her hand tugged it closer around her, and brushed his fingers. She smiled up at him.

"I've never had champagne before."

"You're in for a treat then." He smirked, popping the bottle the way he'd seen his adoptive father do it many times over.

"My god!" She groaned out as the bubbly liquid rolled over her tongue, "This is delicious!"

He chuckled, sipping from his glass.

"Well how did you-" She gestured to the site he'd set up around them, "How does a shop-boy afford all of this?"

He quirked a brow, "I'm not a shop-boy."

A hum sounded from her throat as she swallowed, "God. I heard. I'm sorry. What are you going to do now?"

"Well no- I mean, I'm not a shop-boy. I was just working at a shop. And now I'm not. I'm free to live my life how I wish." He was no longer tied to the village by any means. Not by family or obligation. Kaede had led him to that realization.

He scooted closer to her. "But Inuyasha. This must have been all your savings."

"Sure if you count all my mother's old things I've kept saved in the attic."

She froze. Her silence worried him. A hand fisted gently above her heart. "These things belonged to your mother?" A somber expression kicked him in the gut.

He didn't need this now.

He turned his head the other way, "Keh. The fruit is fresh."

Silence took its sweet sweet time to depart from the space between them. He refused to think at all as he stared at the heavens above.

"Still." She broke the silence, "What are you going to do now? You still have to work for a living don't you?"

"I've got some travel money saved. I'll go see the world and make my fortune."

"Now you sound like Onigumo."

The mention of that name had his brows inch closer. He held back an irritated growl for her sake.

"He's quite a traveler. Did you know he's going all the way to Ipswich just to buy me a ring?"

"Pff. Ipswich huh? Kikyo. I'm talking about London, Paris- whu- a ring? Why's he-?"

"Word is he's going to propose to me on my birthday."

"Are you- going to say yes?"

"I can't really say no. Not after going out of his way to Ipswich."

"Ipswich," he growled, "Kikyo! I'd cross oceans for you! Continents!"

Her head tilted with a kind smile, "You would?"

"Yes! I would go to India and bring you back so many of the finest silks you'd have a different one for every day for the rest of your life."

Her hand was over his as she ducked her head in giggles.

"I would." He whispered, "I'd mine the earth in California for centuries until I found you a diamond bigger than your fist."

He could taste her breath.

"I'd travel to Africa, hunt down a lion for you, kill it with my bare arms, and- bring you back it's head."

It had just come out as his lips neared hers. He could feel her breath, until suddenly he couldn't. He opened his eyes to find her disgust, a look he feared. Did she change her mind? Can she not even stand to kiss him because of his looks and age after all?

"A lion's head?!"

Damnit. He couldn't even say what he should say to a woman he wanted. Though he would provide any kill for her, any meat she wanted, she was still human, and a human who didn't care for unnecessary death.

What the fuck is wrong with me? A sound of disgust from his companion was a stab to his chest. Though he knew it wasn't about him, only what he'd stupidly said in the thrill of the moment. He plopped a grape in his mouth distractedly. He didn't dare apologize for the truth. He had to be fair and have her know what it would be like married to him.

"You're silly. Inuyasha, people like you and people like me, we just- I should be going. It's really late."

"Now hold on. Let's at least finish the champagne?" He didn't beg. But he'd do anything for her.

Kikyo smiled at her candlelight reflection on the bottle. "Alright."

 _Had Inuyasha learned then of how the stars watched Earth. He'd shudder at the very thought of an audience to him and his feelings he keeps so tightly bound within himself._

 _But fortunately for him, nearly every star in the sky was at that moment looking in earnest on the other side of the wall, where the King of all Stormhold, the father he'd never known, bravely faced death in the face._

 _Coincidentally, it was the King's final act that would set a new course for Inuyasha's destiny._

* * *

~Starfall~

* * *

"Father."

He was the first to arrive among the four brothers that still lived. For the great demon king only sired sons.

"Sesshomaru." He responded hoarsely. At the sound, even the revered prince Sesshomaru softened. Though he was about to gain the throne -for there was no doubt he would best his brothers- he was saddened knowing that he would soon say goodbye to his teacher of worlds, his trainer of skills.

The hue of blue fur of the crescent was faded. The King would meet his death soon.

The great Dog King clawed at the ground silently. Then, "Where are your brothers, Hideo, Kenzou, Masaru?"

He shrugged. "On their way I'd presume."

"Then we shall wait."

"Hn."

The two dog demons lifted their heads at a familiar, mournful howl. Hideo was in his true form atop the highest castle wall. His song was deep and true. Not a single rock broke from the wall from his weight as he leaped.

Hideo, the first-born, could not fly. He dashed down the wall along gravity's pull, his gait thunderous, echoing. The muscles in his legs were near the size of father's in his prime.

Sesshomaru ignored the stench coming closer of a pure canine demon. His father had found his first wife when wolves were thought to be extinct. Now only pure-bred wolves were.

A golden eye burned at the newcomer, now in his main form.

For the moment.

The other two soon arrived.

"Hideo, Kenzou, Masaru, Sesshomaru. Four demon sons still live, but only one can become king. Therefore, we shall solve this in a non-traditional manner."

The wind rustled the foliage at their feet. Father lay in his favorite field, full of snowdrop blossoms. It was a mystery really.

He once said it reminded him of someone he loved. Sesshomaru knew the scents of all the seven queens. Not one smelled like that flower. He'd had many guesses at the possibilities.

Father could have fell in love with a demoness that was married to another. He could have lain with a female, but why keep it a secret and not make her a queen? Was she unsuitable? Perhaps infertile?

The last option was the one he dared not consider; that somewhere out there, was another potential king. If only he had killed his brothers sooner. Then Father could witness his rise to rule.

His attention sharpened at the glowing blue moon.

"The blue pearl will become pure to the one of royal blood who shall be king. Let fate decide the future of Stormhold."

The air was thick with suspense. As nostrils flared, drawing his last breath, the moon lifted off his forehead, condensing smaller and smaller. A sphere the size of a coin pulsed. It swayed in the air unsteadily as if it were alive.

Would it choose? Was it supposed to choose the successor?

But such inquiries were for the hesitant.

The four princes lunged, evading their father's corpse. Eyes never leaving the cunning jewel, Sesshomaru transformed. Splitting clouds with thunderous paws, he tunneled through the wind, aware of his brothers trailing behind.

In a split second, he dodged a set of fangs snapping at his shoulder. Kenzou was the only one who could easily sneak up on him. The third-born shadow inuyoukai. There was no question how he'd survived so long.

Hideo kept pace below, watching the black and white inu circling around each other above as they pursued the silver pearl. Masaru could hardly be seen far above as he too chased the future they all sought.

Hideo watched helplessly from the ground as Masaru swooped down to the two of them, surprising them both by using their bodies to propel himself even farther, ever closer.

He whined in protest.

All four halted when the light of the pearl was suddenly gone. They landed to the ground.

Masaru had caught it.

And had swallowed it.

He lifted his head high in triumph, attained the victory he was named for. The other three reluctantly hung their heads in a way of bowing to their new King-

"Cleh!" Green demon-slitted eyes went wide as Masaru coughed again. Then another cough, but more strangled this time. The three watched as the kitsune inuyoukai pointed his nose nearly at the ground and hacked, heaved. Eventually he rolled over, pawing at the air in desperation. His breaths grew ever so desperate and he knew if he transformed back, he would definitely die.

Hope glimmered in golden eyes as he watched his brother struggle. The pearl had apparently caught in his throat. He was the smallest after all. Even a gem could cut off his access to air.

After thrashing for a full minute, he froze. He was dead.

The fool.

Would they have to desecrate the body to attain the pearl? He had not long to think before the still-white pearl tore through the flesh of his neck and shot straight upwards faster than the speed of light. Only keen ears could hear it sail into the black sea of stars.

The pearl left the stratosphere, passing the dark side of the moon, and streaked light years to wherever fate took it.

A silent scream and a cosmic explosion...

* * *

~Starfall~

* * *

"Look! A shooting star!" The lass pointed, her eyes admiring the light.

Inuyasha sat up from the blanket. An idea struck him. "I'd go beyond the wall for your hand in marriage. I'd find and capture that star. Will you . . . Um . . . Accept it as a gift?"

The most important woman in the world to him sipped her champagne in thought. Her smile gave him hope. Her serious gaze testing him. She was the only one not to cast him out, the only one who treated him like something more than an orphaned, pale, worthless half-human, the only thing to his name the creaking, worn house his mother had left him centuries ago.

Her parents had arranged to have Kikyo wed. He didn't have any say however unless he could win her favor, which meant making her parents happy.

"Hmmm my very own star..."

She held her glass, and his gaze. He lifted his decanter. "You have one week or I'm marrying Onigumo."

* * *

~Starfall~

* * *

She whimpered. Her hands covered her wet face. The glowing wind roared in her ears deafeningly as she streaked across the sky.

* * *

Sorry I haven't given much attention to TGE but I love this movie. I HAVE been working on HFA tho so yay!

REVIEW! XD


End file.
